


The Therapeutic Effects of a Haircut

by Bubonic_Buccaneer



Series: Beach City Trash Teens [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Trans Character, Well I think it's mild dysphoria?, just incase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonic_Buccaneer/pseuds/Bubonic_Buccaneer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lars is Lars now. Not Lauren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Therapeutic Effects of a Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> Some things might be read as dysphoria so be careful!

Lars looked in the mirror in the bathroom. He pulled out one of those electric hair clippers from under the sink. He knew it was supposed to be only for his dad but Lars couldn't care less. He would only be using it for a couple minutes; he doubted he would break it in the meantime. He pulled off the clip thing so he would have a bare blade area. He pulled it in and flipped to on switch. He jumped a little at the buzzing noise. It was surprising loud in the silent house. (Lars actually planned this. He knew that his parents would be at an open house for school. They were bound to find out he was trans from his drama teacher. He might as well cut his hair.)

 

He had already pulled the hair he wanted to stay up in a tight bun on the top of his head. He didn’t want to mess up, not now, not with this. He pressed the edge of the clippers against his temple and breathed deeply a couple times. He opened his eyes, he didn’t realize he closed them, and moved the clippers.

 

~TL~

 

He was finally done and he sat down in the middle of the pile of hair on the ground. He faintly realized that he should’ve put the hair in ponytails to donate to that hair thing but he was just so happy. Even if his parents hated him, he would still be able to look into the mirror now and not want to scratch his skin off. He looked like a guy now! He wouldn’t have to put his hair in a ponytail anymore and he wouldn’t have to brush it so much and he wouldn’t be mistaken for a girl at first glance. He’s Lars.

 

And he’s so fucking happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is before the events of the main story BCTT.


End file.
